Cryptographic keys are often used by devices to protect confidential or sensitive information, verify that a device has not been compromised, utilize a hardware element, or to perform a variety of other operations. In some instances, an unauthorized party may gain access to a key and disrupt operation of the device or gain access to protected or sensitive information. As an increasing number of devices seek to protect information, verify authenticity, and/or utilize hardware elements, there is an increasing need to guard cryptographic keys from unauthorized access.